Red Wedding
by CBwritter
Summary: Ses mains claquent sur ses joues pour lui redonner contenance. Que fait-elle ici ? Son esprit semble avoir oublié, puis ça lui revient comme un boomerang en plein visage. Ses mains s'agrippent à la table de bois, elle inspire difficilement et fuit son reflet du regard. Tout ira bien. Il faut qu'elle se convainque de cela.


**Hey' everybody! **

**Un petit os d'une nouvelle par ici! **

**Ce texte est un cadeau pour RedSnow1, ma partenaire pour notre fic Bring Me To Life. Tu es une personne géniale, une shippeuse hors paire et je t'adore ! **

**Je partage avec tous les shippeurs et shippeuses !**

**Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis avec impatience! **

* * *

><p>Red Wedding<p>

Elle souffle une nouvelle fois, comme pour repousser le mélange incertain d'excitation et d'angoisse qui s'est installé en elle. Pour un peu, elle prierait presque. Ses sourcils se relèvent, étonnés par cette pensée.

_Voyons Regina, depuis quand es-tu si faible ?_

La brunette secoue la tête. Elle sait très bien depuis quand elle a abandonné son masque de méchante reine. Un léger sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres et, pour la millième fois, les yeux sombres détaillent son reflet dans le miroir. Est-elle parfaite ? Son cœur s'emballe, la peur la submerge à nouveau. Heureusement, elle est seule dans la pièce.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement.

Elle ne sait pas.

Du bout des doigts, elle caresse le tissu qui l'enveloppe. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle est vêtue de la sorte et son esprit à encore quelque réticences. Et si elle se changeait ? La mairesse sait que c'est une mauvaise idée pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lorgner sur les vêtements abandonnés sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elle se sent à l'étroit dans cette petite pièce. Elle étouffe. L'impression qu'elle attend son jugement prend de l'ampleur, devient une vague sombre et violente qui emporte tout sur son passage pour finir dans ses yeux.

Regina ne doit pas pleurer.

Du bout de l'index, elle cueille une perle en se promettant que ce sera la seule qu'elle versera. Ses mains claquent sur ses joues pour lui redonner contenance. Que fait-elle ici ? Son esprit semble avoir oublié, puis ça lui revient comme un boomerang en plein visage. Ses mains s'agrippent à la table de bois, elle inspire difficilement et fuit son reflet du regard.

Tout ira bien.

Il faut qu'elle se convainque de cela.

Ses paupières se ferment fortement et Regina se répète cette phrase à nouveau.

Tout. Ira. Bien.

Rien n'y fait, l'angoisse est toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, tatouée dans sa chaire. Comme elle aimerait avoir un soutient, une personne sur qui elle puisse crier, passer ses nerfs… Une personne qui pourrait mettre une main sur son épaule, lui sourire chaleureusement et lui dire qu'elle est magnifique et que tout sera parfait. Peut-être que dans la bouche d'un autre ces mots prendraient un sens.

Ses pupilles balayent la table. Du maquillage, une fleur avec un mot, une boite dans laquelle elle a l'habitude de poser ses bijoux… et son téléphone. Ses paumes s'en emparent, son pouce déverrouille l'écran et affiche le répertoire. Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Qu'espère-t-elle ? Que quelqu'un lui répondra et acceptera de venir la soutenir ?

Regina regarde les chiffres digitaux en haut de son écran.

Personne ne viendra maintenant.

Elle jette le portable sur la table et tourne le dos au miroir. Les larmes reviennent à l'assaut. Elle est seule en ce moment si important, si effrayant… et c'est bien mérité. Après tout, c'est elle la méchante reine, elle qui a arraché le cœur de son père pour assouvir une vaine vengeance, elle qui a terrorisé des villageois, utilisés la magie la plus sombre qui puisse exister… Alors sa solitude en cet instant est tout à fait compréhensible.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et imagine son petit garçon, celui qui a percé sa carapace et lui a offert une seconde chance.

Une chance d'être un héros, et non plus une méchante.

Une chance d'être heureuse.

A présent, Regina sourit.

Comme elle voudrait le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire combien elle l'aime…

La poignée de la porte s'abaisse, la mairesse se raidit et son cœur manque un battement. Est-ce l'heure ? Regina lève les yeux, redoutant la silhouette qui va apparaitre…

-Emma ?! s'exclame-t-elle, surprise.

L'ancienne reine noire pose une main sur son cœur et soupir de soulagement. Le moment n'est pas encore venu, il lui reste un peu de temps. Son regard croise celui de la sauveuse, le jade et la nuit s'accrochent, se testent puis s'enlacent. La blonde s'approche de Regina, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Wahou… Tinkerbell ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle s'occupait de la robe…

La brunette baisse les yeux pour contempler une nouvelle fois l'ouvrage de la fée, les fines coutures et le tissu léger, sensuel, ajusté, créé sur mesure sur son corps.

-Le blanc te va bien, tu devrais en porter plus souvent, lance la shérif en riant.

Regina grimace, juste pour la forme, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de la blondinette. Sa présence l'apaise.

-Excitée ? interroge le jade.

-Plutôt angoissé…

-Tu es sublime, tout ira bien.

C'est étrange cette proximité, cette intimité soudaine. Regina a tort, elle sait bien qu'elle n'est plus la méchante reine qui rêvait de vengeance et de détruire les fins heureuses. Plusieurs fois déjà, ses actes ont montré qu'elle a choisi un autre chemin.

Elle mérite de connaitre le bonheur.

-Robin a de la chance, déclara la blonde d'une voix étrange, comme empreinte d'émotion.

Regina dévisage la jeune femme, cherche à comprendre l'origine de son trouble. Elle va interroger la shérif mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot cette dernière se détourne pour observer la coiffeuse.

-Henry est magnifique. Blue lui a confectionné un petit costume, on dirait un prince…

La mairesse se contente de sourire sans rien dire, laissant son imagination inventer l'habit de son fils. Est-ce vrai pour elle ? Est-ce le plus beau jour de sa vie ? Elle regarde la sauveuse qui lui tourne le dos, les cheveux blonds coiffés, relevé partiellement. Son corps fin, élancé, moulé dans sa robe rouge.

Rouge, comme la première fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées dans la forêt enchantée.

Rouge, comme la veste en cuir que Regina guette chaque soir.

Rouge, comme les pommes de l'arbre qu'Emma a coupé à la tronçonneuse peu après son arrivée.

Regina se mord les lèvres pour contenir son trouble. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarde la pendule. Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes. Emma suit le regard de la mairesse et voit l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule pour les derniers instants ? demande la sauveuse, prête à s'éclipser.

-Non ! Sa voix est plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Non, reprend-elle plus calmement.

Emma ne bouge pas, elle hoche la tête en silence. Elle voudrait retarder le temps, lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire avant l'échéance. Puisque c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est venue, n'est-ce pas ? La blondinette fixe ses pieds, à la recherche des mots qui se sont évaporés. Elle ne sait plus si c'est une bonne idée et en même temps, son cœur lui dit que c'est sa dernière chance.

_C'est ta dernière chance, Emma, après il sera trop tard, les jeux seront faits._

Elle relève les yeux sur la mairesse qui semble aussi perdue qu'elle. Elles se sourient maladroitement. Regina s'avance.

-Emma, je voulais te remercier… Je sais que j'ai souvent rêvé que tu disparaisses de ma vie et de celle d'Henry mais… Je crois que j'avais seulement peur de ce que tu m'offrais.

Elle s'arrête un instant, reprend son souffle. Le jade l'observe, attend la suite.

-Un nouveau départ, finit la brunette.

Emma sourit mais ses yeux sont tristes et Regina ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle s'approche encore un peu et la dévisage. La mairesse voudrait voir les yeux de la jeune femme briller, faire disparaitre ce voile.

On entend des pas à l'extérieur, des gens arrivent.

Plus qu'une poignée de minutes.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, notre premier verre ?

Regina se tait, elle sent que cette question n'attend pas réellement de réponse parce qu'Emma sait. Elle se souvient de tout. Le jade se détourne, regarde le miroir, leurs reflets.

-La première fois que t'ai vu, j'ai su que rien ne serait simple entre nous.

Elle s'arrête, écoute le bruit dehors, lisse sa robe. Il est temps.

-Mais au même moment, j'ai su que tu serais la plus belle rencontre de ma vie. Tu étais… différente.

Le regard sombre change, essaye d'interpréter ces derniers mots. Elle devine qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qu'elles n'ont jamais dit, à peine osé penser. Le jade et la nuit s'accrochent à nouveau, se sondent, échangent silencieusement.

On frappe.

Snow entre, sourire aux lèvres puis, s'arrête en voyant qu'elle interrompt quelque chose.

-Regina, tout est prêt. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'est occupé de tout, déclare la nouvelle venue en interrogeant sa fille du regard.

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, réussit à plaisanter l'ancienne reine. Promets-moi qu'il n'y a aucune licorne et aucun arc-en-ciel.

-Tinkerbell a fait un superbe travail, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre ses instructions, répond-t-elle en souriant.

-Snow ? appelle-t-on à l'extérieur.

Mary Margaret s'excuse, sourit encore comme pour transmettre un peu de courage, dévisage sa fille d'un air étrange puis, s'éclipse de la pièce. Emma n'ose plus parler. Il est trop tard, le temps des confessions est terminé. Regina serre ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour masquer ses tremblements. Elle s'interroge, qu'a voulu dire la blonde ?

-Emma…

Leurs yeux se croisent à nouveau et leur corps se rapprochent, comme aimantés malgré elles. Dans une minute, Regina défilera devant toute la ville, habillée en blanc comme une vraie reine. Sous les yeux de tous ses anciens ennemis, elle ira rejoindre Robin devant l'autel et échanger ses vœux.

Dans une minute…

Mais pour l'instant, la mairesse est ici, dans cette pièce étroite en compagnie d'Emma, la sauveuse. Sa sauveuse. Parce que oui, en détruisant la malédiction, en se dressant sur le chemin destructeur de sa vengeance, en la défiant sur son propre terrain et en lui laissant le bénéfice du doute la blondinette l'a sauvée. Et pour ça, elle ne lui dira jamais assez merci.

Elles sont proches maintenant, si proches que leurs souffles se croisent. Les secondes défilent, le temps leur est compté. Aucune ne baisse les yeux parce qu'elles savent qu'après cette minute, il sera trop tard.

Tout se joue maintenant.

-Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé l'amour, dit la shérif.

-Je l'aime, répond simplement Regina.

Et Emma sait que c'est vrai. Les dernières secondes, comme les grains de sables, s'écoulent. L'heure va sonner. Alors, sans qu'elle y réfléchisse vraiment, la sauveuse franchit l'espace qui les sépare. Qu'importe la porte qui peut s'ouvrir à tout instant, qu'importent les gens qui attendent dans la pièce à côté, qu'importe le passé et le futur.

C'est maintenant.

Juste maintenant.

Les tissus blancs et rouges se frôlent, leurs lèvres se touchent. C'est un baiser doux, innocent. Une étincelle dans leurs cœurs qui embrase tout, qui les transporte et efface le reste du monde. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre dans l'univers que leur deux visages joints. Plus rien d'autres que ce baiser.

Le dernier grain s'écoule.

La Terre reprend sa course et il est l'heure d'y aller.

Emma rouvre les yeux et recule d'un pas. Elles ne parlent pas, se regardent juste sans chercher à expliquer ce qui vient de se passer. Elles ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, mais leurs mains se sont enlacées. Regina sert la paume de la blondinette dans la sienne et sourit timidement.

-Je pense que tout le monde n'attend plus que toi, confie la shérif.

La mairesse hoche la tête et relâche la paume chaude et rassurante de celle qui vient de l'embrasser. Elle inspire un grand bol d'air sous le regard de jade et Emma lui ouvre la porte. Un sentiment étrange a envahi leurs cœurs si bien que leurs corps avancent en mode automatique. Comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais existé les choses continuent à se dérouler.

Regina avance jusqu'au début de l'allée.

Emma rejoint son siège au premier rang.

Les yeux nuits rencontrent ceux de Robin et un sourire apparait sur leurs deux visages.

Tous les regards sont portés sur la mariée qui avance à pas légers, contrôlés.

Les amants retiennent leurs souffles.

Près de l'autel, Tinkerbell attend dans une robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Regina baisse un instant les yeux sur ses pieds et le rouge du tapis lui saute aux yeux.

Malgré les apparences, ce baiser a existé et il était parfait.

Imprévu, improvisé, presque enfantin mais parfait.

L'ancienne reine noire gravit les marches et vient prendre place devant l'autel, juste à côté de l'homme qui a fait chavirer son cœur et auquel elle s'apprête à lier son destin. L'homme en toge blanche derrière eux se racle la gorge avant de commencer son discours.

Les mains des futurs mariés se rejoignent et, inconsciemment, Regina ne peux s'empêcher de comparer les larges paumes masculines de Robin avec celles qu'elle a touché quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle jette un œil sur la salle, les bancs sont pleins. Au premier rang, elle voit Henry magnifiquement vêtu et les larmes viennent lui lécher les cils. L'enfant lui sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Mon petit prince, _pense-t-elle.

Ses pupilles balayent les visages familiers : Snow, Charmant, Archie… Et Emma. Leurs regardent se croisent, s'interpellent un instant… La voix de l'homme résonne dans l'enceinte, Regina se reconcentre sur ses paroles.

Robin sourit en voyant les perles qui dansent dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Lui aussi est ému. Il presse sa paume pour lui donner du courage. La brunette repousse les larmes et contemple le visage de l'homme qui s'apprête à partager sa vie. Son cœur s'affole, tente de s'envoler de sa poitrine, l'adrénaline afflue dans ses veines et ses yeux brillent. Elle l'aime…

Lui, et son costume blanc et vert.

Lui, et sa barbe de quelques jours si bien taillée, ni trop longue ni trop courte.

Lui, et ses pupilles si tendre qui la couvent et la rassurent.

-Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou bien se taise à jamais, énonce l'homme en toge d'une voix forte.

Alors, sans qu'elle y réfléchisse vraiment, la brunette se détourne et observe la femme en robe rouge. Et elle la défie du regard. Qu'importent les gens qui attendent dans l'enceinte, qu'importe Snow qui a vu la mairesse se retourner et qui s'inquiète, qu'importe le passé et le futur.

C'est maintenant.

Juste maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>


End file.
